Terminals may be classified based on mobility into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal. Again, the mobile terminals may further be classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal based on whether it is carried directly by a user or mounted in a vehicle.
As the functions of these terminals have been diversified, the terminal has been embodied in a form of a multimedia player which provides complex functions such as taking a photograph or a video, playing back a music file or video file, playing a game, receiving broadcasting signals, and the like.
To support or increase the functions of the terminal, improvements to the structure and/or software of the terminal has been considered.
While a process is executed in the mobile terminal, a user may desire to share information associated with the executed process with another user.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate examples of sharing information of a mobile terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a user of a first mobile terminal 11 may wish to share, with another user, information associated with a web page while web surfing. In this case, the user of the first mobile terminal 11 may transmit a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) 12 of a corresponding web page to a second mobile terminal, by selecting an application such as a message, an SNS, an e-mail, and the like.
In this example, through only the URL address, the user of the second mobile terminal 15 that receives the URL 12 may not be intuitively aware of the content of the web page corresponding to the URL. Therefore, after opening the corresponding URL address, the user of the second terminal 15 may become aware of the content.
Also, although the user of the second mobile terminal 15 opens the corresponding URL, the corresponding web page may be opened from the beginning part as illustrated in FIG. 1B.
Therefore, the user of the second mobile terminal 15 may not be intuitively aware of information associated with a part of the corresponding web page that the user of the first mobile terminal 11 wishes to share.
Therefore, even though the URL is shared, to inform of the desired information of the user, additional content may need to be transferred through a message, an SNS, a phone call, and the like.
Alternatively, although not illustrated, a user of a first mobile terminal may capture an image of a screen being displayed on a display unit while a process is executed. The user of the first mobile terminal stores the captured image and may transmit the stored captured image to a user of a second mobile terminal.
In this example, the user of the second mobile terminal views the captured image and obtains information associated with the screen in which the corresponding process is executed. However, the user of the second mobile terminal may be incapable of directly executing the process that the user of the first mobile terminal executes and thus, there is a drawback in that the user of the second mobile terminal is not concretely aware of supplementary information that the user of the first mobile terminal desires to share with the user of the second mobile terminal.
In this example, while the user of the first mobile terminal surfs the web and displays a web page in a display unit, the user of the first mobile terminal captures a displayed screen, and transmits a captured image to the user of the second mobile terminal. In this example, although the user of the second mobile terminal may obtain information associated with the content displayed on the captured screen through the captured image, the user of the second mobile terminal may not obtain information associated with a URL of the corresponding web page or other content contained in the web page.
Therefore, even though the image obtained by capturing the web page is transferred, there is a need for a motion of transmitting an additional message for informing the user of the second mobile terminal of the supplementary information such as the URL of the corresponding web page and the like.
Accordingly, providing a user of convenient supplementary information by storing, in a captured image, supplementary information that may be provided to the user for each executed process when a screen displayed on a display unit of a mobile terminal is captured is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.